The Songfic Romance
by C2
Summary: Songfics that pertain to the TK relationship. this is the second story, still Pre-Letter. Ch1 was Formally posted as
1. I wish you'd stay

Rating: PG 13 for mid use of language.

Author's Note: I own nothing, only the thoughts in my head.  Please don't sue me I'm a poor teacher…I teach Math at a Catholic High School. I make NOTHING; really, I get to default on my school loan because I make so little.  Also the song "I Wish You'd Stay" is by Brad Paisley...its in italics.  Yes it's a country song, no I don't listen to country music, but when I did my student teaching in Hicksville, Michigan (not the real name) my cooperating teacher had it on ALL the time. I wanted to write this story for some time, but never really found the chance.  Enjoy and read and review.  
  


Time line: After "Changing of the Zords;" basically right before Kim goes off to Florida.  

This is Tommy's point of view and his thoughts are in     
  


On with the story:

What I Won't Say

By: "C"

Journal entry #376

I encouraged her, hell I've always encouraged her to do what she wanted, to do what made her happy.  I wanted her to meet Coach Schmidt; I never figured she'd end up getting an offer to go with him to Florida to train for the Pan Globals.  Wow.  Now what?   What should I tell Kim?  That's easy, what I always tell her, "Follow your dreams."  I'm not worried about our relationship…well ok maybe a little.  But as I told her when I lost my green ranger powers and spent the summer up at my uncle's cabin, "If it's meant to be it'll happen."  I know we are mean to be.  Yeah this whole "we're on opposite ends of the country" thing sucks big time. But what am I going to do about it…Ah yes, now I remember; I have this friend, Stephanie who lives in Florida.  Stephanie, man I haven't talked to her since…well it's been a long time…I wonder if she's still there.  She better be, because we were like family.  I swear I told her about every move.  Just because it's been months since our last e-mail…Ok going to check now.

Ok yeah she is, I just e-mailed her, I'm grateful she didn't changed her e-mail address. And I'm even more thankful she responded.  She said she'd show Kim around when she could.  She's actually really busy with college, but her brother is our age.  I hope he's not the same geek he used to be.  Man he was too nerdy for me and Steph to hang out with.  Billy would have been ashamed of him.  Now I'm ashamed of the way we treated him.  Kirk was a really nice boy, just a little nerdy.  Ahh, well Kim's here, it's one of our last nights together.  She moves in two days, and who knows if it will be quiet around here.

Tommy closed his journal and slid it back between the mattresses of his bed.  He was glad that no one knew about his journal.  It's not like he used it everyday, just when something major was going on and he needed to hash things out.

Tommy grabbed his leather jacket and house keys and left his room and headed downstairs to meet Kim.

"Hey Beautiful," he said with a smile, "Feel like taking a walk?"

"Yeah Tommy, that sounds…nice." Kim sounded upset, as was her habit since giving up her powers to Kat and deciding to go to Florida to train.

They left the house hand in hand and just started walking.  They had no direction, no place agreed upon, but they both knew that they would end up one of two places: the beach or the park.  Tommy let her guide the way today.  The sun was just beginning to set and either location would do for the conversation he was planning on having with her.  Tommy wanted to tell Kim about Stephanie and Kirk, and he also knew that she was feeling anxious about the move and wanted to address those issues.  He figured she would be worried about breaking up because of the distance.  He was hell bent on making their relationship work despite the hardships.

Kim guided them towards the beach.  She loved the beach, the way the water lapped against the sand creating a perfect melody you could lose yourself in.  She adored how you could drown yourself in thoughts while watching the waves crash against the small rock cliff.  Plus, she knew it would be the perfect place to talk to Tommy.  The duck pond in the park was nice, but that's where her relationship started.  She didn't want her relationship to end there as well.  She wasn't going to break up with Tommy.  No, she didn't plan on doing that, but she was worried about how their relationship was going to survive the distance.  Also, she knew her boyfriend very well; after all they had been dating for about two years.  She recognized when Tommy said "Let's take a walk" he meant, "Let's take a walk and talk about something important."  Now he did bound down the stairs and had a smile when he saw her and asked her to take a walk, but hey who wouldn't have fears that their boyfriend was going to end it.  After all, her parents' marriage couldn't last through the month long business trips her dad occasionally took, how could her and Tommy's high school romance stand all that distance and time.

Tommy recognized that they were heading towards the beach.  He figured as much.  Kim always preferred the beach as the setting when she wanted to talk about serious matters, and the move was serious.  If it's meant to be it will happen.  That's what you tell her, so why are you having a hard time accepting it?  Because statistics say that majority of long distance relationships don't work.  But look at you and Stephanie, you guys are still friends.  Exactly, we are friends, we are not in love, we are not dating; we are friends who rarely talk.  But when you do talk, the connection is still there.  Key word, "when."  But Kim is your girlfriend; you will make time for her.  Key words, "is" and "will."  Other important word "time," and when do you have any free? 

They stopped walking and Kim stepped closer to Tommy's warm body.  Her shifting snapped him out of his thoughts.  This is what the journal is for, now its time to talk to Kim, not yourself.  He mentally chided himself.

"So Tommy what do you want to talk about?" Kim asked as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" Tommy feigned innocence.

"Me.  Tommy I know you and I know when you want to talk.  So what's up?"

"Well I was thinking about you and Florida, and I remembered I have this friend down there, Stephanie, Steph for short.  Anyways she's like a sister to me…" he began.

_I talked to my sister in __Memphis___

_And I told her you were movin' to town_

_Here's her number_

_She said she'd be glad to show you around_

Tommy had felt Kim tense up at the mention of Florida; he was hoping to relax her.  This conversation was to help ease Kim's fears of moving, not create new ones.  So he continued, "You know I used to live in Florida, for just over a year.  Steph and I stayed in touch after all these years; I e-mailed her and told her you were moving.  She gave me her phone number and told me to give it to you.  She said she'd show you around if she had some time.  She's just started college, but she has a brother, Kirk.  He's our age and he could show you around.  She gave me her address.  I got directions to her house for you.  I figured you'd probably take a bus…"

_I left a map on your front seat_

_Just in case you lose your way_

_But don't worry, once you reach Sallisaw_

_It's all interstate_

The tension started to ease from Kimberly as Tommy talked about his friends.  Kim knew he cared about her deeply and wanted to make this transition in her life go as smoothly as possible.

"Tommy?"  Kim quietly interrupted him.

"Hmmm…" he answered just as softly.

"You know I don't have to go…"

"But you want to and it's a great opportunity," he finished for her, before she could begin to feel guilty.  "Kim you need to follow your dreams.  This is your dream. 

If it's meant to be it'll happen."

_I know you need to go_

_But before you do I want you to know, that I_

_Wish you the best_

_And I wish you nothing less_

_Than every thing you've ever dreamed of _

"Tommy, if which is meant to be it'll happen?  My gymnastics or our relationship?" she asked with emotions raw in her voice.

"Both, but …"

"Mainly our relationship." It was her turn to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, mainly our relationship.  You know if it doesn't work out, we'll always be friends.  Kim I never want to lose you as a friend."  It was his turn to be all choked up.

_And I hope that you find love along the way_

_But most of all_

_I wish you'd stay_

"Tommy, are we breaking up?" Kim asked around a sob.

"No, not now…and hopefully not ever.  Kim," he tilted her head towards his and wiped away the tears, "don't cry Beautiful. I'm just saying 'If it's meant to be it'll happen.' And if not, we'll still be friends."

"Oh," her voice was more confident now, "for a minute there I thought you were going to break up with me, you know, before I left so you'd be free…"

"Kim I don't want that.  I don't want to be free, I want you, I want us to work," he interrupted her.  This was harder than what it was supposed to be.  He was letting her go chase her dream.  He was still going to be there when she got back.  He loved her, more than he thought possible, and he was not going to end their relationship because she was across the country.

Kim figured it was time for a subject change; the worst of her fears were dispelled for the time being.  "You know I leave in two days right?" her voice was shaky.

"Yeah, your plane leaves about 4 in the afternoon…" Tommy's voice was equally shaky as he was trying to hold back his own tears.  In his mind he knew why she had to leave, but he just couldn't get his heart to understand.

_I figure right about sundown_

_You'll be in West Tennessee_

_And by then_

_Maybe I'll understand why you had to leave_

"All you have to do is ask me to stay and I'll stay," Kim tried to be honest, but she did want to go.  Her love for Tommy was overwhelming.  It was so powerful that she would give up her dreams of the Pan Globals for him.

"Kim, we've talked about this.  You made up your mind to go.  We've gone over this a thousand times, I support you, I love you and we will be fine because I believe we are meant to be." He tried to sound convincing.  Tommy didn't want Kim to go, but knew she would eventually resent him if he asked her to stay. 

Besides, you know you can't change her mind.  It wouldn't be right.  This was her decision to make and you let her make it.  You said you would stand by her decision and you will. 

_I know that you've done some changin' _

_And I know there's no changin' your mind_

_And yes I know_

_We've been through this a thousand times_

They stood there, in each others arms, watching the sun dip into the ocean.  They stayed that way long after the first stars of night began to twinkle.  As they settled down, trying to hold on to this last moment together, they remained quiet, stealing in kisses when the mood struck.

"Tommy, it's getting late…" Kim sounded sorrowful.  She didn't want to go.

"I know. I just wanted to hold you a little longer.  After all this may be our last night together," emotions were raw in his voice as Tommy tried to hold back the tears.

_I'm sorry for still holdin' on_

_I'll try to let go and I'll try to be strong, and I'll _

_Wish you the best_

_And I wish you nothing less_

_Than every thing you've ever dreamed of _

_And I hope that you find love along the way_

_But most of all_

_I wish you'd stay_

They headed back towards his house in silence.  Nothing more needed to be said.  They were still a couple; the only difference was she would be across the country pursuing her dreams.

Kim I truly do wish you the best and I've never wished for anything less.  And I know our love is strong, and I hope it survives, but what is meant to be will be. Should we not work out, I wish you happiness.  But most of all, I wish you'd stay. 

Kim knew that Tommy had always been truthful with her.  Yet, she wondered if there was something he wasn't saying about her leaving.  It was obviously upsetting them both.  "Tommy I know you support and encourage me, and that you always want me to be happy, but is there anything you want to say, even if it's not so supportive?" she asked as they reached the front door of his house.

"No Kim, I love you and I want you to follow your dreams.  I'll be here for you when you get back from Florida with Pan Globals Gold," he lied and leaned in to kiss her.

Actually yes there is one thing I won't say, 'I wish you'd stay.' 

_But most of all_

_I wish you'd stay_

_I wish you'd stay_

The End


	2. Here without You

Rating: PG 13 for mid use of language.
    
    Author's Note: I own nothing, only the thoughts in my head.  Please don't sue me I'm a poor 
    
    teacher…I teach Math at a Catholic High School. I make NOTHING; really, I get to default on my
    
    school loans because I make so little.  Also the song "Here Without You" is by Three Doors Down...its
    
    offset by asterisks (*) I can't get italics to copy right.  Yes I'm continuing with the song-fic thing. 
    
    These songs just remind me of Tommy and Kim and we will eventually see the break up and them put
    
    back together. I promise.  It will take a while so be patient, I rarely get free time w/my busy teaching
    
    schedule.  Enjoy and read and review.  
    
      
    
    
    
    Time line: Kat is the Pink Ranger.  They still have their old powers, before Zeo.  Kim has not yet
    
    broken up with Tommy.  This is Tommy's point of view and his thoughts on Kim being so far away.  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    On with the story:
    
    **Here Without You:**
    
    It was a warm day, a beautiful day, and one that I would have loved to take Kim out for a date on.  But
    
    she's in Florida and I'm here in Angel Grove.  Zedd attacked again so that gave me something else to
    
    think about, I guess.  It seems I've spent a lot of time thinking about Kim.  How long has she been gone
    
    for?  It seems like forever, but it's only been a little over three months.

_**A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

Everyone seems to be functioning just fine with Kim being gone.  I am the only one who can't seem to move on.  Well it's not really moving on; we are still together, as hard as that is.  Between her gymnastics schedule and my "extra-curricular" activities we talk maybe twice a week, for maybe thirty minutes total.  But we're going to make this work; I love her too much to give up on this.

There was a trip offered through school to go see Les Miserables, and since Vanessa LOVES musicals, I took her.  I should have taken Kim, but I can't do that can I?  All those bright stage lights, Vanessa just ate it up.  I love my sister dearly but honestly how could I enjoy that THAT musical?  How could anyone?  It's so sad.  Not to mention it had me thinking more about Kim, especially when Eponine sang "On My Own."   She just had to have a voice that reminded me of Kim's and had to sing a love song, well I guess you could call it that.  I was so moody and brooding when the play was over. Vanessa said I should cheer up that our relationship would last.  Well I'm sorry Vanessa, I really am, I just guess I don't see the cheery side of this.

_**A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same**_

Since I was sweet or should I say dumb enough to buy Vanessa the soundtrack, it's all I hear.  Man, why me.  Although hearing "On My Own" a million times in one day did get me to thinking.  If Eponine could love Marius when she was on her own, why couldn't it be the same for us?  Why can't I close my eyes and feel her right beside me, see her face whenever I want too?  I mean I do it already anyways when I dream, why can't I lose myself to daydreams?  Because I'm not a sissy girl, I am the leader of the Power Rangers and it's just not something I, or any guy does.  I will not daydream.  But I will see Kim tonight in my dreams.  Dreams are all I have now anyways…  Dreams and memories.

_** But all the miles had separated_

_They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me**_

I wonder how much Kim thinks about me during the day.  I bet she doesn't give me much more than a passing thought most of the time.  When would she have the time?  She's in practice from dawn until dusk, and they are trying to fit school in with private tutors.  Yeah right, like Kim has the time to think about me as much as I think about her.  On the plus side, she doesn't have the time to find someone else either.  Ok where the hell did that come from?  Kim is not going to find someone else.  She is not going to find someone else, yeah you just keep telling yourself that Tom.  Make yourself believe it.  She's miles and miles away and there are so many new people for her to meet, to say hello to.  It all starts with a simple "Hello."  Isn't that how you two started?

_**The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello**_

Now you're making it worse.  Concentrate on finishing school.  Figure out what you're going to do for the rest of your life.  Oh yeah and save the world from time to time.  Time to time, HA, more like every f***ing day.

_**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go**_

Now I'm getting cynical again.  I'm moody too.  See what happens when Kim's not here to pull me out of my funk?  But it will be ok, we get to talk tonight, or so I hope.  It's been about three days.  I can't remember anything, but I can remember when the last time I talked to Kim was.  You know why I can remember?  It's because she is ALL I ever think about.  I'm so lonely without her, I miss her so much, and most days I can't wait until I get to go to bed so I can see her face again.

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

Let's see, it's about 8pm in Florida, it should be safe to call Kim.  She should be done with her practice and done with her tutors.  If she's studying she will tell me, maybe she'll even take a break again.  Tonight it's my turn to call, so at least I don't have to wait by the phone.  Yes I wait by the phone like some silly teenage girl waiting for her crush to call her.  But I am not a silly teenage girl, I am a lovesick teenage guy whose true love is on the other side of the country pursuing her dream because I wouldn't tell her to stay.

Briiiing Briiiiing

"Hello" a cheery voice answers the phone.

"Hey Kim…"  
  


"Tommy I am so glad you called.  I've been missing you like crazy.  We had the day off today and I met up with Kirk and Steph.  We did all sorts of things… I'm so tired…  I was so hoping you'd call tonight.  I have free time, I'm all caught up with my studies and I could spend hours on the phone with you…" Kim's voice rambled on and on.

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

"Yeah, I had a busy day too.  It was a hard day's work."  Tommy told her in their code.  They never talked out right about Ranger business, you never knew who would listen in on a phone call.

"Tommy it's so hard out here..." Kim's voice caught on a sob, her voice raw with emotions.

"What's so hard baby?  Practices running you ragged again?"  How he wished it were merely practices and not something else, something with them.

"Yeah, practices and school…" she paused, "and a little of us mixed in.  It's just we never talk and when we do one of us is so tired we barely stay on the phone for long.  It's great on the long distance bills, but…well I just feel that we are slipping away from each other."  Tommy could hear her crying into the phone.

"Shhhh Beautiful, it's going to be ok.  I know this is hard.  God I know how hard this is on you, on me and on us.  But I promise I LOVE YOU.  I am not going anywhere.  If I could get Zordon to bend I'd come down and visit you.  I can't afford a plane ticket right now.  I'm sorry baby.  I love you so much.  I would do anything to see your pretty face, to hold you in my arms and to make it easier if only for an hour."

 "Tommy, are you crying too?"  She knows me so well.  She can probably hear it in my voice.  Glad I'm secure enough in our relationship, and my masculinity, to not let it bother me.  Kim's seen my cry on a few occasions; it's no different now.

"Yeah.  I can't let you cry alone.  Tell you what, I'll wipe away my tears and pretend their yours and you can wipe away your tears and pretend its me doing it."  God I wish I were there to hold her and tell her it would be ok, that we'll be ok.  We will make it through this; I just know it.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done it gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

"I love you Tommy.  I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

"Good, because I know I can't stop loving you.  So tell me more about your day with Kirk and Steph."

"We went shopping at the mall.  Kirk grumbled and complained.  They remind me of you and Vanessa, except Kirk wouldn't go into Vicky's with us," Kim all but laughed out.

"So you see anything good at Vicky's?  Vanessa hasn't asked me to go to the mall in awhile, so I haven't been since…well since you were here.  I don't even know what the selection is like anymore."  Tommy's voice was whisper-like thinking about Kim again.

**_ I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**_

"You know you'll never see me in anything from Vicky's, RIGHT??"  Kim tried to tease, to raise his spirits, his mood.  "But I bet you dream about it all the time, don't you?"

"I dream about you all the time, your clothing isn't important, nor is what you have on underneath."  He was still way to serious and thoughtful.

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

"Tommy it's going to be ok.  I love you; I'm not going anywhere.  You're not going anywhere.  I'm not even worried about Kat."  Ok Kim that was a random thought, where did that come from?  Did I do something to make you worry about Kat and me?  Must reassure Kim… " Kirk seems to think I should be.  I told him all about the new girl, just to make conversation, we were talking about Australia.  He seems to think you prefer them tall and blonde, but I know better, don't I.  I have your heart."  Even Kim's bubbly tone had gone remorse.

"And I have yours," he said now with a smile.

"Keep it safe for me until I return.  I'm coming home for Christmas.  How far away is that?  I'll be home for like 5 days.  My dad is coming down to see me.  I am going to stay with 'Sha and I want to see you as much as I can."  Glad to hear she's coming home, and she's glad too.  I love that cheery tone in her voice.

"Christmas isn't that far.  I can make it till then.  I'll make sure I have nothing to do, job not included."

"Of course, besides the job, you're mine."

"Only if you're mine" God, I love it when we tease like this.  It reminds me of when she was here, right besides me.  If I try hard enough I can pretend she's only a few blocks away, not a thousand plus miles.  Man I miss her.

"I am."  She was serious again, "Tommy I got a question…  How do you handle it?  Not being able to see me that is."

"I keep a picture of you in my wallet, one in my locker, one on my dresser and one in my dreams.  I love you Beautiful."  Ok so maybe its more then one.  My locker is a shrine to my girlfriend.  I have about seven pictures of us in my wallet, and I'm considering taking up daydreaming about you.  How about that?

"I love you too, Handsome.  Tonight it's just us, in our dreams.  Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere as long as it's with you."

"Sounds good."

There was a short pause.  God I hate to do this to her, to us, but if I don't get off the phone soon I won't be able to call her for a while.  Mom and dad are making me pay for the long distance calls and they know I don't have a job…GRRRRRRRR Stupid Power Rangers, and Stupid Lord Zedd.  I can't even get a job to pay for a plane ticket or a decent phone conversation.

"Kim, I really hate to do this, but it's getting to be a long conversation…"

"And it's getting expensive." She can still finish my sentences.  "I know, good night sweetheart, sweet dreams."

"They always are when they are of you… and they are always of you.  I love you."

"Love you too."  Yeah I letter have the last word; otherwise we'll never get off the phone.  I hate saying goodbye and Kim knows it, she never says goodbye, only I love you.

CLICK

God I love hearing her say that.  Of course I hate the dial tone.  Well its still pretty early, and a nice night.  I could go do something.  Nah, I'll just lay here a while and think about Kim.  Now I have her voice to go on for a while.  I'll just replay the phone conversation.  The good parts that is.  Mmmmm Vicky's.  Must get Kim a Christmas present from there.  Maybe, just maybe she will model it for me.  I promise I'll be a gentleman about it.

At some point his mind stopped thinking about Kim for only a second and the sleep fairies were able to slip in and take him to his Kimberly, if only in his dreams.

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_**


End file.
